


[PODFIC] De la terre a la lune (et tout autour) by acid_dyes

by Spinifex



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Angst, F/F, Podfic, hopeless, the dream of mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/Spinifex
Summary: Podfic recording of De la terre a la lune (et tout autour) by acid_dyes.In which...- passive aggressive flirting is a thing- aggressive aggressive flirting is a thing- things are things
Relationships: Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Femslash February





	[PODFIC] De la terre a la lune (et tout autour) by acid_dyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [De la terre à la lune (et tout autour)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387146) by [acid_dyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acid_dyes/pseuds/acid_dyes). 



##  [ **De la terre a la lune (et tout autour) by acid_dyes** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uPJD6ZZYOXltNu-0YHO2bb1ZpEwIjucF/view?usp=sharing)

**[Podfic here](https://href.li/?https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uPJD6ZZYOXltNu-0YHO2bb1ZpEwIjucF/view?usp=sharing) ** **(runtime 10 min)**

[Original text here](https://href.li/?https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387146)

_In which..._

\- passive aggressive flirting is a thing

\- aggressive aggressive flirting is a thing

\- things are things


End file.
